tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Isobel Swan
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is here. 'Isobel Helen Swan (b. 1968) '''is the daughter of Geoffrey and Helen Swan, the younger sister of Charlie Swan, the aunt of Bella Swan and the great-aunt of Renesmee Cullen. She is the adoptive sister of Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, and the late Irina and Laurent. She is the adoptive cousin to the Cullen family and the soul mate of Thaddeus Perkins. She was changed in 1986 at the age of 18 by a passing nomad in Alaska when he caught the scent of Isobel and bite her. Carlisle and Esme were hunting at the time, hearing screams from Isobel who was transforming into a vampire. They carried her back to the Denali's place and stayed there till twenty years later where she stayed with the Cullens. She has the ability to attack people with her mind and has a minimal mental shield. She is portrayed by Sophia Bush. Biography Early Life Isobel was born and raised in Forks by her parents, Geoffrey and Helen Swan, and the younger sister to Charlie. Geoffrey and Helen were both in their late forties when they had Isobel; they were overwhelmed when they had a second child after Charlie. She stayed close to her parents and her brother. She was friends with Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and Quil Ateara IV, even to this day. After graduating from Forks High School, she had left Forks to go hiking, and ended up in Denali, Alaska in 1986. Her scent was caught by a passing nomad in the vicinity, and had tracked her down. The nomad taunted her before ending up bitting her to finish off Isobel, but heard two other vampires coming. He left Isobel dying of blood loss and in pain. When the two vampires arrived, it was Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Carlisle checked her and noticed she was in transformation of becoming a vampire. They took her back to the Denali coven's house where they are currently residing in. During her three days of agonizing pain, in Forks, her parents had gotten worried about her, as she wasnt checking in, like she suppose to. Her mother's Alzheimer's disease and her father's arthritis had worsened over the fear of Isobel being dead. Three days later, Isobel had wokened up and met the Denali and the Cullen family. They were extremely surprised on her control when she was hunting and coming near by a group of hikers. She had ran the opposite way to get away from them. Thinking that was her power, Edward disagree saying that her mind is cloudy and static, not able to focus on her thoughts. Eleazar agrees and saying that she has a mental shield. One day, Emmett teased her about not being a newborn vampire, Isobel had glared at him, and Emmett fell onto his knees, clutching his head. Angered by this, Rosalie attacked Isobel, and she had used that method and she too fell to the ground. They had found out about her powerful ability; the ability to attack the mind. She apologize to Emmett and Rosalie, not knowing about her power, and they both forgiven her. ''Twilight Series Twilight Isobel was mentioned in Twilight by her brother and her niece. Midnight sun Edward talked to Isobel about his newfound blood attraction to Isabella Swan. Isobel told Edward to be careful with her niece and just do whatever makes you think is right. New Moon Eclipse The Cullen family had ask them to help in the fight against the newborn army created by Victoria. Isobel had wanted to go and help protect her niece, but Tanya and the others had agreed if they can fight the La Push werewolves to avenge Laurent's murder in Irina's favour. Carlisle had refuses the condition. Isobel felt saddened and Tanya had notice it and told her to fight and protect her niece. Isobel had ran to Forks, surprising the Cullens and the werewolf pack, in their fighting practise session. There she met her niece, Isabella Swan, and get along well. Jasper taught them the techniques of defeating the newborns. On the day of the fight, Isobel had teamed up with Edward, Bella and Seth to defeated Victoria and Riley Biers, wanting to be close to Bella. Breaking Dawn Isobel did not attend the wedding, afraid that Charlie would recognise her and she did not want to cause problems. She stayed with Irina. physical appearance Isobel stands at 5'4" tall with a slim, average figure. She has long, curly brown hair, like her older brother, Charlie, and had hazel eyes. She looks like Charlie, and her features heightened when she became a vampire. Her hazel eyes turned gold after feeding on animals. She has the pale, granite skin. When she gets hungry, her eyes darkened, and purple bruise-like shadwos appears beneath her eyes. She is physcially frozen at the age of 18, through she is suppose to be thirty-eight years old. personality and traits powers and abilities She has mostly learn her combat skills from her family, during her twenty years in Denali. MENTAL ATTACK AND MINIMAL MENTAL SHIELD Isobel has a minimal mental shield, that she can only protect herself from. Her niece, Bella, however has a more advanced shield then she does. Her mental attack power on the other hand is very powerful. She has the ability to release/use mental powers to various attacks, anything from empathy, mind, psychic and telepathic to her opponements. Similar Jane's power, she can however use it on anyone in range. This power would be useful for Aro, and that she is a threat to the Volturi. relationships Isobel is the daughter of Geoffrey and Helen Swan, as well as the younger sister to Charlie and the aunt of Bella Swan. She is the adoptive sister to Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, recently to Garrett and to the late Laurent and Irina. She is also the aunt-in-law to Edward Cullen and the great-aunt to Renesmee Cullen. She considers the Cullens as her third family and cousins. Trivia *Her niece, Isabella Swan, is named after her when she went missing in 1986 by Isobel's brother, Charlie. *Isobel's ability is to attack people with her mind, while Bella's is to protect the minds from other mental abilities. Category:LisaEmma Category:Vampires Category:Twilight OCs Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Female Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:Cullen coven Category:Cullen Coven Category:Denali Coven Category:Sophia Bush FC